Bone tears
by FangirlCrafter
Summary: Valkyrie Cain is a hot, tall and witty side kick for the greatest detective ever to live. Her life is going well until she meets Fletcher Renn, a not so smart, strong boy with a passion for her. Valkyrie takes an instant disliking to Fletcher and the annoying and self obsessed ways he learnt during his years in New Zealand. However, when Valkyrie comes to near death, Fletcher...
1. Chapter 1

Bone Tears

 **This is just me playing around with some Valketcher (skulduggery Pleasant Ship) So tell me if you like it.**

 **xx**

 **AnnabethEverlarkPrior**

 **C** **HAPTER 1**

3 days earlier….

*Fletcher pulled Valkyrie towards him, and before she could protest, he kissed her. She stiffened in his arms, but as his right thumb brushed her cheek, she relaxed into him. Her belly did flips. And then the kiss was over.*

3 days later…

Valkyrie couldn't stop thinking about the time Fletcher had kissed her. She wondered why he did it, if he would do it again.

Fletcher appeared behind Valkyrie and she jumped.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's ok, I'm just not used to you appearing behind me all the time yet."

"So." He said looking at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck.

"We need to talk"

"About what? There's nothing to talk about, is there? No sorry what?"

Valkyrie laughed, "I mean just you and me. Nothing detective related or anything."

"Oh, ok" he said looking relieved.

"Would you mind taking us somewhere where we could talk, privately?"

"Oh, sure" He bent down, lowering his head and holding out his arm for valkyrie to hold onto, and in a blink they were gone.

"Where are we?" Valkyrie asked.

"oh, um, well, this is just where I like to go in my spare time, it's kind of where I live, basically." He said laughing nervously.

"It's cool." Valkyrie said looking around curiously.

"really? y-you like it?"

"yeah. it's awesome."

"I-I mean yeah it is. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about, that wasn't like you know detective stuff?"

"Oh, um." Valkyrie started to get nervous."You know, that time when you had to um open the portal for me to um go through and well, get Skulduggery back, and you um, k-kissed, me?"

"oh, yeah. um I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to, I just kind of well, you know kissed you." He says going back to his neck rubbing and looking down at his feet.

"You know, I wasn't asking for an apology Fletcher, I actually kind of well liked it."

"y-you did?" Fletcher asked looking up at her surprisingly shocked.

"yeah"

"oh, well in that case..." Fletcher moved up closer to Valkyrie, gazing into her eyes like he got distracted by them and forgot about the conversation they had just had. Valkyrie gazed back then leaned in close. Fletcher went for Valkyrie's waist and she let him, going in for the kiss. She felt butterflies swarm in her stomach as his lips touched hers, then the kiss was over.

Valkyrie was left looking into Fletcher's eyes.

"Well" He said "That felt good…, that felt really good."

"yeah" Valkyrie said "It did."

Fletcher put his arm around Valkyrie's waist and kissed her softly but passionately. When they broke off Valkyrie found her voice.

"Fletcher, you know I really am sorry about all those times that I called you irritating, I really didn't mean it-

"Valkyrie, don't be sorry it's fine, OK?"

"OK."


	2. Chapter 2 (SORRY SHORT)

Fletcher was waiting just outside Valkyrie's when he heard the scream. He closed his eyes and in an instant he was standing at the door to her room. Valkyrie saw Fletcher appear at the door and sighed in relief.

"He's gone." Valkyrie said.

"Who's gone? What happened? Are you OK? OMG your bleeding-"

"It's OK Fletcher I'm alright."

"No you're not, you are bleeding all over the place."

"no I-"

"No but's take my hand we are going to Kenspeckle."

Valkyrie took fletcher's hand and in an instant they were in the old cinema. Valkyrie grabbed Fletcher's arm to steady could feel his hand shaking. She tried to look at him and tell him she was OK, but she fell. Fletcher scooped his arms under her and caught her just as she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

 **I am really sorry for the late update, so just to make it up to you by making this chapter really long and also by making TWO chapters in this update. I have also started to make myself start trying upload weekly, if i can do more i will try ever two days or maybe even daily, so keep reading and ENJOY!**

 **xx**

 **ValketcherEverlarkPrior**

 **C** **HAPTER 3**

Valkyrie woke to bright lights and the smell of medical equipment. She tried to sit up but Kenspeckle shuffled over and gently guided her back down to her bed.

"You're not going anywhere yet, Valkyrie."

"Why n-" Valkyrie said noticing the not finished stitches in her side. "Oh." Was all she could say.

"I may be a science magic genius, but what has happened to you might take a little longer to it shouldn't take too long." He finished the stitches. Then ducked out and came back with a glass of water. He handed it to Valkyrie.

"Thanks." She said and she gulped the glass down in one go, she hadn't realised how thirsty she was.

"Give it a few hours and it won't even leave a scar."

"OK. Thanks Kenspeckle, for everything." Kenspeckle went to leave and then turned back to Valkyrie.

"Oh, and you might want to call Fletcher, he almost had a heart attack when you blacked out."

"I will call him now."

"OK." Kenspeckled handed Valkyrie her phone and waited expectantly beside her.

"You can go now, I will be fine I am just going to call Fletcher, he will be over in a second."

"Oh, OK then. I will just go…... wait out here then…..OK." Kenspeckle said gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah" Valkyrie said laughing.

She turned on her phone and dialled Fletcher's number.

"Hi Fletcher."

"Hey Val, you OK? Want me to come over? OK I am coming."

Valkyrie laughed and sighed and in an instant Fletcher was beside her, she was almost used to him always teleporting to her.

"How are you, Val?"

"I'm Ok Fletch. I just need a bit of time to recover. Kenspeckle says I'll leave here without a scar."

"OK. Did you want anything?... I could take you somewhere?"

"Thank you Fletcher, but all I want right now is some rest. Ok and maybe a hug." Valkyrie held her arms open to Fletcher teasingly and he embraced her with a reassuring smile.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Val."

Fletcher broke off the hug and stepped back.

"If you need anything, you know who to call, OK?"

"OK, thanks Fletch."

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow then?"

"wait I" Valkyrie said "I didn't get to thank you for helping me yesterday."

"So… thank you"

"it's fine it was nothing really. I mean I just saved you from bleeding to death I mean there was nothing to it. It's not like you owe me a favour or anything."

"I know you did it out of your good will."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Nah…" Valkyrie said in her best sarcastic tone.

"Yeah don't try sarcasm again, it, lets just say, doesn't suit you too well."

"Yeah.." Valkyrie said.

"So yeah I will see you tomorrow then Val."

"Yep."Valkyrie said.

And in a blink Fletcher was gone.

"Hi." Came a soft voice behind her.

"Hey." Valkyrie replied. She slowly sat up, realizing her stitches had already healed and without a scar at that, wow Kenspeckle really was a science magic genius, she noticed Skulduggery standing at the door.

"Ready for a big day of looking for clues?"

"Does this mean more corpses and blood?"

"Yes, but no, just think of it as messy art, done in a house."

"With blood and limbs?"

"yes exactly from blood and limbs."

"So when do we start?"

"Now"

"Then why aren't we going?"

"Because, you haven't got out of your bed yet."

"Oh, yeah right. Coming." Valkyrie slowly got out of bed and grabbed her phone and followed Skullduggery out the door.

"do we really have to take this car?"

"Yes Valkyrie we do, do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes" Valkyrie said matter-of-factly. "I do, I would prefer not to be driving in a car that is bright yellow and gets stared and pointed at everywhere we go."


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!**

 **xx**

 **ValketcherEverlarkPrior**

 **C** **HAPTER 4**

Walking the front path into the house where Jonathan Light was murdered, Valkyrie could smell the blood. Her ring went cold on her finger, it could sense the death.

Skulduggery knelt down on one bony knee and picked at the lock. It gave a succesful click and the door creaked open. Valkyrie followed Skulduggery inside. They were welcomed by the smell of blood and bits of limb-just as Valkyrie expected- There was blood was all up the walls and almost everything was covered in it. Behind the couch she saw what looked to be a hand. She made a dash for the door and doubled over and threw up in the pot plant buy the door- at least no one lived here anymore.

Skullduggery walked out a second later noticing what she had done.

"Never speak of this." She said.

He nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

"You weren't in there long."

"Yes but i got what i needed so did you."

"No i didn't I walked in saw the blood and ran out, how is that all we needed?"

"But did you see any footprints?"

"No."

"so that means…"

"That whoever murder him did it from afar, remotely. He didn't go near the body."

"Yes. and how was it done?"

"With magic?"

"Yes, very good, i see you have been paying attention."

"Yeah well. I thought this kind of magic was rare didn't you say you have only seen this kind once before?"

"Yes, it was similar but not quite the same."

"OK, so wasn't Jonathan mortal?"

"I thought you hated using that word?"

"I do, was Jonathan normal?"

"Yes, but I do know of someone who may have an idea of what's going on."

"So does this mean we have to ask questions?"

"Yes."

"Awww. but I hate asking questions."

"then stop asking questions all the time."

"oh, ok maybe i do ask questions a lot."

"Oh Valkyrie you are one strange girl."

" I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**C** **HAPTER 5**

It was cold outside, waiting by the sanctuary. But Fletcher didn't mind, after all he had a plan.

After a few moments of peace he started to hear chatter coming down the hallway to the closed door behind him, He stood in wait and when it opened he grabbed Valkyries arm.

"Fletc-"

"I think it's time you had a holiday." He said a smile growing wide on his lips. Then he closed his eyes and in an instant they were gone.

They appeared behind an old dumpster and Valkyrie grabbed her nose between two fingers.

"It stinks back here Fletcher! What kind of holiday destination is behind a dumpster?" She asked in disgust.

"Ahh. A holiday destination behind a dumpster in Australia, You mean."

Valkyrie gasped

"We are in Australia?!"

"Yup" Fletcher replied like it was nothing, although it really was.

"OMG! Fletcher I have always wanted to go to Australia!" She said while draping him in a big hug.

"thank you." She whispered in his ear before letting go.

"So are we going to just sand behind this dumpster? Or is there something else you wanted to show me?"

"Yes well the dumpster part was just so we weren't seen when we arrived, but yes there is something else I wanted to show you." Fletcher said excitedly "If you will follow me." He stepped out from behind the dumpster and they were on their way.

The view was stunning, the sun was just going down. The water was calm and the way the sun reflected out onto it was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh Fletcher, you have really outdone yourself."

"Yeah well. I needed something beautiful for such a beautiful girl."

"I am pretty beautiful aren't I?"

"Yep, but not quite as good looking as me, if i don't say so myself." Valkyrie laughed to herself.

"Please," Fletcher said "Sit down." Gesturing towards the ornate candle lit table with two fancy white chairs perched neatly on either side of it. It had a white vase in the center that held a simple red rose. Valkyrie was impressed. She took a seat on the opposite side to Fletcher.

A girl walked up to their table, the waitress. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She set down their waters and took a pad of paper and a pen out from a pocket in her black apron.

"Hi! I'm Jenny! So what can I get you tonight?" She says. She looks and speaks only to Fletcher, completely ignoring Valkyrie's presence.

"We are going to get one large smoothie for two." He orders.

"OK." She says writing down the order. "Anything else?"

Fletcher looked at Valkyrie but is replied with a questioning look.

"No, that's all, thank you." With that she picks up our menu's and stalks off. She seemed disappointed that she didn't get a reaction out of Fletcher.

Valkyrie couldn't help but scoff. When Fletcher heard her, he looked at her and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you not see the way girls look at you?" Valkyrie blurts out. She didn't mean to sound so jealous but she can't believe this. _I am sitting right here!_ She wanted to yell at them.

"What?" He seemed amused.

"Are you serious? She comes over here and she doesn't even _look_ at me. She directed everything at you like I wasn't even there!" She couldn't help the anger that flashed through her voice. She didn't usually get jealous, but this was different.

"That's ridiculous." He said.

"You have to be kidding."

"No, I'm not." He says simply.

Valkyrie sighed.

"Let's just drop it, I'm sorry I brought it up."

"OK." He said with a shrug. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about yourself." She said leaning forward in her seat, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands.

"What would you like to know?" He asked mimicking her position. Putting their faces closer together.

"Everything." I say without thinking.

He chuckles. "I'm afraid you will have to be more specific."

Valkyrie laughed and a blush bloomed on her face-she wasn't one to blush but this was different.

"You look beautiful when you blush." He blurted out. By his widened eyes, she didn't think he was supposed to say that out loud. But he did and her blush only deepened.

"Thanks." She said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so blunt. But it's true nonetheless." He said quickly.

"It's OK," She said. "I don't mind blunt." He beamed at her.

"What?" She asked confused at his excitement at her statement.

"I went on a date once," He said. "But the girl left because I was to blunt."

"What did you say to her?" She asked.

"To be perfectly honest with you, I really don't remember."

They couldn't continue their conversation because Jenny came to their table with their smoothie.

"Here's your smoothie." She said a bit less perky than she was before. She practically slammed it on the table, along with two long curly straws.

"Enjoy." She said in a monotone voice and turned and walked away.

"You're going to love this!" Fletcher said, ignoring Jenny's attitude as he picked up his curly straw and sticking it in the smoothie.

Valkyrie groaned slightly at the sight of the large smoothie in front of her.

"Just try it!" Fletcher persisted.

Valkyrie did the same and the he looked at her expectantly when she took her first sip.

"This is actually really good." She said before taking another sip.

"Well. I am glad you like it." He said and joined her in drinking their large 'romantic' smoothie for two.

They ate and talked about nothing in particular until Fletcher had the courage to finally ask what was on his mind.

"Val?"

"Yeah?"

"I have been meaning to ask you something.."

Valkyrie didn't say anything so he continued.

"What actually happened? You know when you were in your room...covered in….blood?.."

"Oh, Um. Well I went up to my room to take a shower, and I was putting the reflection back in the mirror and taking the memories from the day. When I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and there was a man standing there with a stubby blade in his right hand. Before I even had any time to react he lunged at me and slashed through my side with it and then he turned like he heard something and made a dash for the window. I fell against the wall, blood all over me. As soon as he left, it was like the memory of him had completely vanished with him. Then you came and took me to Kenspeckle."

"So the man didn't want anyone to know who he was."

"Yeah well, it sure looks like that. I should ask Skulduggery if he know of anyone or any magic that can erase memory like that, cause we never know this could be linked to the murder of Jonathan Light."

"Yeah, does that mean I have to take you back now?"

"I guess it does." Valkyrie replied grimly.

"OK."

"But hey, Fletcher thanks for such a great night. We should really do this more often."

"Yeah, we should."

Valkyrie grabbed Fletcher's hand and in an instant they were back in her room.

"Thanks again Fletch." She said before pecking him on the lips.

"No, thank you." He replied, and with that Fletcher was gone.

 **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

 **I have had a bit on my plate lately and haven't really had any time to write but here is chapter 5 and it is a lot longer than usual due to some requests.**

 **Please leave a review and be sure to follow and PM me with some ideas or things you would like me to include in my story and i will see what I can do!**

 **xx**

 **ValketcherEverlarkPrior**


End file.
